Shadowed Hope
by Teh-Pyro-N-Bubbles
Summary: Jasper never went to the diner like Alice had seen, making a last minute decision and choosing a different path. Now, suspicion of newborns have come up, and he make his way towards Seattle with two friend, and his way back into Alice's visions.
1. The Visions and the Anger

Author Note: Hey everyone! I know some of you are still waiting for a new chapter of Rekindled Hope, however this new story just popped into my head and I was like…I have to write this down! Soooo here it is. I see a trend with my twilight related stories and having 'hope' in the title when it centers around Alice and Jasper (which mine always seem to do) . This is not connected to my X-men crossovers at all, its just something I thought of. This will be a short chapter as it is the prologue to start of the fic. Please let me know what you guys think by leaving a review.

Prologue- The Visions and the Anger

Alice sat in her room, staring straight ahead as she quickly drew what she saw in her vision. Ever since the disappearances had started in Seattle, the same face at come up in her visions continuously. She didn't know how they were connected, but they were in some way, and it scared her. She knew the face. Alice had continued to try and pinpoint it from where the face was from. As soon as she came back to the world around her she glanced at the picture and gasped. Immediately she got up and ran to her closet pulling down old sketch books and threw them down on the ground before coming across the one she had kept from before the came across the Cullen's.

The entire notebook held a mix of sketches, mostly of the man in her vision. The soldier she had waited for in the diner. Years and years of going to that diner, only or nobody to come. She had waited for as long as possible, before she saw a vision of the Cullen's moving once more, she had moved on herself hoping to catch the family in her visions. Once she had moved from the diner, the visions of the soldier had come to a halt, as if now that she wasn't waiting, he would no longer be in her future. The visions of her arriving had changed, no longer with the man, but alone. Things had become so different since she had stepped out of the diner all those years ago.

Here he was again though. Somehow becoming a part of their future again. Her future. She wondered if he would be friend or a new enemy. She wondered if he was the same as she had seen previously. He had looked so depressed before. In the vision she had just had, he was full of anger and hate, she had become curious as to what angered the man so much. It interested her more and more as she thought about him, and only the knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts.

Alice turned to the door blinking a few times before responding. "Come in." she said simply, and the door opened to reveal Edward. She knew he had no doubt seen what her vision was. Alice shut the notebook she held and looked at her brother.

"You know who he is." Edward said, his golden eyes looking into hers. It was more of a conclusion than a question. "The question I want answered is, Alice, what is his business here."

"I don't know." Alice stated with a sigh and sat down. "Before, I saw him coming here with me, joining the family. But, Edward, that all vanished the day I came to the decision of finding you all. I've not seen his face again until now. Before, he was in a different state of mind, and now he's angry and vengeful…"

"Keep an eye on him. We don't need another threat on top of what we're facing now."

"I know Edward."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Elsewhere

The woods were completely silent as the three predators moved through them. Not a single bird sang, no sound of a scampering squirrel on the ground. The trio dashed as quick as possible towards Seattle, Washington. The had made the decision days before to find out what they had heard. The two males had come to the same conclusion, while the female had doubts that they were right. She was determined to believe that the Southern Wars were over and that they did not travel to the northern territory. The woman knew what the men worried about. Maria. The single women who had destroyed both their human and vampire lives.

Charlotte glanced over at her mate, her red eyes watching him as he ran slightly in front of her. Then her eyes moved to the other man, Jasper. She knew of his gift, and it was effecting Peter more than herself, but the feeling was still there. Jasper had held so much anger and resentment for their creator, that a lot of the time it overtook him. Charlotte had been so used to Jasper disappearing for weeks at a time, then turning up again in worse shape than before. It worried her. He was so stubborn at times, but when his mind was made up, there was no turning back. Charlotte knew as soon as Jasper had spoken to Peter, that they would be on the move, and it had been that way for the past few days.

Jasper was focused on the target ahead. He needed to get to Seattle, he needed to find out what was going on. If he was right, he knew that trouble would start up even more. He hated the thought of another new born army being at the disposal of someone twisted. The soldier in him had taken over and he was determined now to end the situation that plagued the human world, but also the vampire one. The word had been passed around of suspicions, and if the three of them were the only ones that would. He knew what he had to do if what he believed was true.

He would kill.


	2. Identity

Author Note: Here it is! I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed the prologue! Here is the next chapter! I know that the chapters are not all that long, but each chapter has enough to move the story along. I don't want to rush it too much and put too many things in one chapter, so its really being split up.

I appreciate the feedback I have received, thank you so much! However the ones that just say "Update soon" I wish more could be said about the story, just telling me to update isn't really motivating to be honest. I really do like to hear what you like about the story. Please keep that in mind when you review! The more reviews the more motivation and the faster the updates are!

* * *

Chapter 1- Identity

Carlisle looked at the pictures in front of him. He had been given the sketches that Alice had done the past few days, most of them were of the stranger she had been seeing in her visions. He had taken note that the Volturi seemed rather quiet, as Alice wasn't picking up on too much as of late. His eyes scanned over the young man's face and felt a bit of recognition. Carlisle had never seen him in person, but he had seen him somewhere. The doctor glanced to the door, hearing soft footsteps coming closer, and Esme soon walked through the door.

Esme silently moved to her husbands side. Ever since the news of the disappearances and the newborns, she had tried to keep the family closer to home. It was hard to even think about fighting, though she knew she would have to, they all would. "What is it Carlisle?" she questioned him curiously, noticing the look on his face.

"I've seen this face before." he answered simply as he continued to study the picture. He couldn't quite place where the man was from. His face was serious, his posture good, he stood at attention it seemed like. That was when it clicked with Carlisle, a soldier. "I've seen him in one of these books…" he said and moved to a small area with larger, older books. All of them were of the past wars. He set them down and started going through them, starting with the latest war. Carlisle went back and forth from the books, to the picture. He was almost positive that he had seen the face before.

"Would you like me to help?" Esme questioned, placing a hand on one of the books. Carlisle nodded giving her a gentle smile before continuing on with his own book. Esme opened one and started to go through it, taking her time to go through and look at every picture she could. When she looked up again, it was hours later, and she four large books stacked next to her. They had been so lost in the books that it wasn't noted how long they had been in the back room.

There was a knock on the door that made both of them turn and look. Edward stood in the doorway silent for a moment. "You have a lot of books to go through, could you use some help?" He asked them. "It may go even quicker, Emmett and Rosalie are checking the perimeter, and Alice is with Bella."

"Of course dear." Esme said with a smile, motioning for him to pull up a chair. Edward sat down and grabbed his first book, looking through it. "We are almost through with them." Esme told him. "There are just so many different versions."

"No need to begin looking." Carlisle said and stood up, moving his books out of the way, leaving one open. He pointed at a group picture, a young man further back in the picture. "That's him." he told them before grabbing a second Civil War book and going through it, Carlisle put his finger on a page and pulled the sketch next to it. "That's him." he repeated. " Major Jasper Whitlock." he paused a moment. "He went missing in Galveston, deemed to have abandoned the army, as no body was found."

"Because he became one of us." Edward said. "And now he's headed this way. We need to find out his interest with the newborns."

"I don't think we will have to wait much longer if I'm honest. " Carlisle stated. "So, we need to all be prepared. With what his human history seems to be, he's trained as a soldier and will most likely fight like one. He's from the south…" he paused. "He could have easily been one of the victims in the wars, he's not a young vampire. He'll know what he's doing."

"And since we don't know if he's involved, with the Seattle incidents, we have to be on guard." Edward said. "He's not moving alone either, Alice saw two others in the vision. A male and a female."

"We remain prepared."

Jasper stood in the distance, looking in on the city before him. Seattle had been his destination the entire time. It was the place where all the killings were happening. They flooded his mind constantly and he didn't plan on getting rid of the notion that they were newborn killings. He had seen them so many times before that it fit well enough for him. He knew Peter had doubts, the humans had seriel killers all the time, and it was very true. The thing that made Jasper believe it wasn't other humans, was the bodies were never found.

"You were right." Peter said coming up behind Jasper and standing in the spot next to him. "The size isn't nearly as large as to what we are used to Jasper, but they are newborns, and they don't have a very trained leader. He's barely over being a newborn himself. I believe this is bigger than what it seems, I don't think he is in charge of it all."

"Then who is?" Jasper asked, looking at his friend. Peter knew who his friend was thinking of, it was without a doubt the same person that had crossed his mind several times on their traveling to Seattle. "I won't let it happen again Peter."

"I know. You also know I'm right here by your side for it. We fight together. Jasper, I owe you for what you did, it's the only reason Charlotte is alive, and I am glad you left with me when I went back. You would have been even more destroyed if you hadn't." Peter told him running a hand through his hair. "She tried to find us several times because we took you from her. But we can't keep letting her run our lives. Its all in the past Jasper."

"And obviously involves our future." red eyes met red eyes as he spoke the words. "Why would this happen now, after so many years. Why is it the first person I think is involved is in fact Maria. It probably doesn't, we're too far north for her taste. But somebody is trying to create an army for something, and I won't let that happen again." The determination in Jaspers voice was strong. As much as he hated what he had become, he had learned that he could use it to help others out. His gift, so many times had he used it to help, while at the same time he used it so he wouldn't feel the pain of the human he fed on. He contradicted himself all the time, and he hated it. That was what kept him feeling constantly unhappy.

"This is bigger than we thought." Charlotte said, appearing near them. "The Volturi are around."

Jasper became very tense at those few words and shut his eyes. He hadn't heard from them in years, and knew if they were involved, the risk of being exposed was high. Doubt wavered in him now though that he should involve his friends in what he knew he would do. Jasper had escaped the Volturi once, remaining low key since the Southern Wars. It was no doubt though that they knew who he was. "Before you even say it, we're not leaving. If you decide to go on, we're going as well." Peter spoke up.

"We can't have you rushing into this alone." Charlotte told the former army Major. "Also, the group we saw, they're going to a town called Forks. Its not too far from here. I believe they have a single mission, but Peter was right to believe that the young man trying to control the newborns, wasn't in charge. There is someone higher up, a woman, a red head. I heard her speaking to the young man. She's not able to make the decisions because she's being watched. I don't quite understand but that was what was said."

"The ones they're after must have a gift." Jasper said more to himself. "We should head towards Forks. I'm not letting anymore lose their lives to this insanity." he paused. "We leave now."

Alice sat with Bella in her room when she zoned out, a vision appearing in her mind. She saw the face again. The man she had been seeing since she first woke in her new life. He was running, the two others still by his side, but they were in a familiar area, she knew the area. Forks. They were coming to Forks and they would be there soon no doubt. They were running through the forest as fast as they could, determination on their faces, until they came to a clearing. Alice saw her family in the clearing and the three appeared, moving slowly towards them after catching their scents.

"Alice?" Bella's voice brought her out of her trance. "Is everything okay? What did you see?"

"Nothing Bella, everything's fine." Alice said, giving Bella a weak reassuring smile. She wasn't sure what the trio were going to do once they were in the area but she had seen the man make eye contact with her. "I'll be right back." Alice stood and picked up her phone, calling Edward.

"Hello." Edward picked his phone up casually.

"I had another vision. They're heading here. Just before we begin the fight we'll meet them. I'm still unsure of why they are here, but it should be clear soon. I hope they aren't enemies. We don't need them on top of Victoria. They..they look very fierce."

"I'll let the others know. Thank you Alice. How's Bella doing?"

"She's fine. Nothing unusual has happened around here. Those wolves are unfortunately still guarding outside and their stench is coming in through the window, but other than that everything is fine."

"At least for now." Edward said. "Just stay on guard Alice."

"I will."


	3. The Newborns

AN: It has been awhile since I updated this fic. I don't plan on it being but a few more chapters. My goal is to finish some of my stories, this one included. Please remember that this is an AU so some of the stuff in the books and movies will not happen here. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 3- The Newborns

Jasper ran as fast as he could toward Forks, Washington from Seattle. He glanced behind himself every so often to make sure Peter and Charlotte weren't far behind. The Texan was making a race to stop another war from breaking out, and he wanted to stop it at all cost. His past was something he wanted to leave behind. Every single time Jasper thought he was free from it, something else would happen to bring him back to fighting and killing. He hated it, plain and simple. He hated himself for killing innocent people and always tried for the felons, tried for the people the world could do without, but it didn't always work out that way.

Suddenly Jasper caught a scent and stopped in his tracks turning to the left. Peter and Charlotte came to a stop next to him. "That isn't the scent of the newborns." he said. "It must be who they are going to fight."

"What do you want to do Jasper." Charlotte questioned.

"If we follow the new scent, we may be able to incercept them." Jasper told her and then looked at Peter. "But there is also the chance that the other group is hostile."

"If we follow the newborn scents, then we may fall behind." Peter spoke up.

"So our best bet is to follow the new scent, lets go!" He said turning direction and following the scent he had recently picked up, dodging the trees and moving over several obstacle, it didn't take them very long to land themselves in a large clearing. As he came to a stop for the second time, he immediately placed his arm over his face at another new, stronger scent. "Stay back Peter! Keep Charlotte back!" he called out to them before they could exit the woods. Slowly he backed up toward them, keeping his guard up as he did so, and froze as he saw a coven come into his view.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"They're here." Alice said simply as she hurried toward her vision was so clear as to where the trio were to appear. They were at the location where the battle would take place. The Cullen's had known where it would take place and prepared, but never the way that this soldier would. She knew that if they had him on their side, they would have been more prepared, maybe even a more likey chance of winning. Will Bella already safe, she knew it was time for them to act. The newborns were not far from them either.

As the family moved to the clearing, they spotted the lone man that they had finally put a name to. They heard him call out to others before backing up, covering his nose from a scent. As they came into his view, he froze and cautiously watched him. Alice marveled at the man now a short distance from her, the man that she was supposed to have brought to the family many years ago.

"Who are you!" he called out remaining at a distance. He was standing prepared to fight them if needed. "Did you create them?" he asked, a growl to his voice. Alice stepped forward, she knew they were early, the army wouldn't be there for just a bit. "Don't come near me." he ordered. "Stay where you are and answer me."

"We mean you no harm." Alice said. "Jasper Whitlock." she added. His red eyes suddenly met her golden ones and he stepped out of his defensive stance and watched her now with curiosity. As he sniffed the air he realized that he had caught the same scent years before, at a diner. "I was waiting for you for a very long time." She said moving towards him, and this time he didn't stop.

"Sorry ma'm.." he said softly. It was weird, but he could feel a calmness about her that kept him from believing she was a threat to him. He knew she could be dangerous, he knew it could be a trick of some sort but at that moment he felt it wasn't so. "What is going on. Why are there newborns." he asked her.

"They're after my brothers mate." Alice answered.

"You don't have very many soldier's. This is an army you are dealing with." he said. "You don't stand a chance. They are newborns, stronger and faster than older vampires."

"You seem knowledgable." Carlisle said speaking up. "We could use some assistance."

"I have no reason to become involved in another war. It doesn't concern me." Jasper told him. "I suggest you not fight. Or you are asking to be killed."

Alice watched as Jasper moved back towards the woods when Peter and Charlotte ran out toward him. Behind them, newborn vampires began to appear. Jasper prepared to fight once more and his two companions moved to his side. "Looks like we don't have a choice" Peter said. "You have anymore fight in you?"

"Always." Jasper said. "You know newborns as well as I do," Jasper paused and looked at the coven behind him for a moment. "If you have never fought them before, do not let them get their arms around you. Attack fromtheir blind spots, and don't let them get a hold of you." he said, showing his commanding side. "I am not responsible if you lose."

With that, the battle began. Jasper moved and quickly took apart the vampires he was fighting, one after another. They seemed to keep coming and Jasper kept going. As he looked around him, once he had a moment, he saw one grab the girl, that had spoken to him earlier. A growl left him and he ran towards the newborn, tackling him to the ground and ripping off his head. As he stood again and moved next to her with no words. Jasper kept to her side protecting her, he didn't know why he was being so protective of the small vampire, but he wanted to protect her.

Jasper let out a his as the wolves appeared. He had never seen one before, but had heard of them plenty. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Alice. "It's okay, they're allies." she said. "We are all fighting for the same goal." Jasper nodded and turned taking down another vampire who dared to try and attack him. As he turned back, he saw Alice fighting and then was bitten.

He knew how bites were. He had scars all over his body from previous battles, and the pain lasted for a good while. Hurrying over to her, he pulled the newborn off and quickly killed him before moving her away from the battle. It had started to quiet down since the wolves had appeared, and now it was almost over. Peter and Charlotte were holding their own and seemed to keep them away from Jasper. The southern man looked at Alice. "You shouldn't fight anymore." he told her. "Let us take care of the rest. there are not many left."

"I am capable of fighting." Alice told him sternly.

"Please stay here ma'm." he said and moved back out to the battle without another word. As it ended Jasper started piling the bodies up to prepare them for burning. He watched as the coven communicated with eachother to make sure everyone was okay. Peter helped to grab the bodies and kept silent as he did so. Jasper looked toward Alice and as the last body was place moved to her. "May I?" he asked looking at the bite mark on her arm. She moved it towards him. "The best way to stop the burn, is to lick it." he explained.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile. "And not just for that, but for helping. You and your friends were a big part of the victory."

"Army's should not be put together like that." he explained. "And I know what newborn ones are like."

"How did you even know about them." Rosalie questioned. "it really does seem suspicious that you three just happen to appear."

"I heard about all the killings in Seattle." Jasper answered. "It seems to only happen for a reason. I was concerned that it would have been because of my creator, as that was her intent in the past."

Alice's eyes suddenly went wide. "The Volturi." she said and Jasper, Peter and Charlotte moved behind the coven, spotting one of the newborns that had survived and hid behind Carlisle and Esme. Jaspers eyes went straight to the group that had appeared suddenly. It had taken him a moment to realize that there was a human amongst them, standing so that the scent did not go towards them as the wind blew.

"So. We meet once more." Aro stated with a smile one his face as he scanned the coven before meeting eyes with Jasper. "Seems we meet at the most interesting of times."


End file.
